ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Time Traveler Yamato - Part II
Time Traveler Yamato - Part II is the seventeenth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Still in the past, Yamato Agari secretly sneaks around the palace and thinks about a "Noh power" he learned as a kid from his rather abrasive experiences with his strict mother Fushimi Agari - the ability to tell time with his stomach. He laments that since Ultimo dropped him off a while ago, and with to go back the hill will takes three hours, he only has an hour left before he must go back to the Crane Plane. Hopelessly lost, Yamato suddenly hears cries of pain and rushes to the source - Tomomitsu Iruma's room. He is greeted by a malicious Iruma putting on his 12th Century make-up, using the blood from the dead bodies on the floor, and asking Yamato to help him clean up. While Yamato is appall by the sight, Iruma explains that the reason he killed the men was because they were spies assigned to him by the Mikado Kotsutsubo, saying "That incompetent Mikado fears my competence". Iruma proclaims that makeup are "preparation" when he become Mikado and will lead the nation once he dealt with "incompetent officials" who cares more about status. Remembering 21th Century Iruma given him a similar speech, Yamato realizes that the source of Iruma's jealousy stems from his anger no one recognizing his ability to be a better Mikado. Abruptly, Iruma addresses Yamato by his name and tells him that he knows that he came from the future to learn his secrets. Iruma states if Yamato was too stupid to realize this "opportunity" to join him, then he will be of no use at all and points to the ceiling. Yamato looks up at the ceiling to find Jealous clinging to a web and Iruma commands Jealous to kill Yamato. Looking disgusted, Jealous comments loud that it is unforgivable that Yamato would "deceive" him into almost taking the Pledge Ritual in the future. He jumps down from the ceiling and attacks, but Yamato tries to protect himself with one of the dead men's katanas. Jealous easily breaks the sword stabs Yamato through his stomach. As the wound quickly starts to bleed, Yamato starts to brood on the fact that he will never be able to make it back to Ultimo, and therefore the One Hundred Machine Funeral will happen again. Thinking about his friends, Yamato tries to struggles and find a way to stop Iruma, but Iruma claims Yamato can't stop him and with knowledge of the future, he will change the world. As Jealous is about to fatally stab Yamato again, time suddenly stops as Milieu appears, holding a shocked Jealous' gauntlet at bay. Milieu tells Jealous to stop or else Roger Dunstan would have to recalculate the time, place, and masters for the Karakuri Dôji to be distributed to as any changes in history will upset his plans. Milieu then coldly threats that he wouldn't mind "breaking" Jealous if he refuses to do so because it will much less trouble for Dunstan. Frighten, Jealous asks Milieu about "Master's Order" as dôji must obey their masters. Dunstan emerges behind them, telling Jealous that it's all right since time has stopped, making it easy for Dunstan to erase Iruma's memories of this incident. Dunstan states that their feud will be settle soon enough and addresses Yamato, who freaks out and notices that his stomach wound has completely healed. Dunstan explains that this is because he can use the Noh power of every dôji, since he made them all. Menacingly approaching Yamato, Dunstan reveals that he's aware that Yamato time travel to learn a way to stop the One Hundred Machine Funeral and him. Surprisingly, Dunstan states that he likes that Yamato traveled time to get to know the masters and their dôji as learning more about them will allow Yamato reach greater heights of "goodness". Dunstan states the giving Ultimo to him a worth it and if Yamato ever need help again, Dunstan will lend a hand. He claims if doesn't matter what Yamato do because he's invincible and no one can never beat him. Angered, Yamato grabs Dunstan by his collar, calling him evil for bringing out the evil in the once noble Iruma and for basically destroying the lives of the Karakuri Dôji masters. He calls Dunstan evil for making others evil, but Dunstan only laughs and says that words are only words and "Humans can only face their true nature when facing extreme conflict". Dunstan send a powerful punch at Yamato, sending him across the room, and dares him to try to defeat him once he realize the power he possess. Back to the Crane Plane, Ultimo asks a battered Yamato what happened to his swollen face, but Yamato insists that it's nothing. He asks Ultimo if he would fight alongside him against Dunstan, even though he made him. Ultimo is silent before answering of course he would as Karakuri Dôji must obey their masters. Yamato is still confused, thinking about the all things he still have to do once he get back to the present and he remarks to himself that he doesn't know anything about any of the dôji. Ultimo announces Yamato that as to not disrupt time and space, they must appear in the same exact place and time where they left. God Ultimo appears back at Tanasu Station, with the scene exactly as they had left it. Musashi Murayama greets them, telling Yamato that he should go and rest while he "cleans up" the fallen Iruma and Jealous. Characters in Order of Appearance * Yamato Agari * Tomomitsu Iruma (Past, Present) * Jealous (Past, Present) * Milieu * Roger Dunstan * Ultimo (Crane Plane) * Musashi Murayama Trivia * When Yamato pictures his friends after he is stabbed by Jealous, Akitsu's hair is drawn waist-length, instead of her regular shoulder-length. * The "Pow!" sound-effect bubble that is shown when Dunstan punches Yamato is a reference to Stan Lee's entertainment company, POW! Entertainment. Category:Chapters